


Don't You Stop That Music (Give Yourself a Moment, Let Your Body Be)

by sweeterthankarma



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [29]
Category: Utopia Falls (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Stress Relief, mid-season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: “Come sit,” Brooklyn repeats, being intentionally vague. She wiggles her eyebrows at Sage, trying to crack her, but she’s stubborn, always stubborn. Brooklyn notices the way her lips turn up into a tiny smile, though, even if just for half a second.“I don’t have time to sit right now,” Sage says like Brooklyn has proposed that they run a marathon across the city and back.
Relationships: Brooklyn 2/Sage 5 (Utopia Falls)
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769956
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Don't You Stop That Music (Give Yourself a Moment, Let Your Body Be)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month and welcome to my first ever month-long fic challenge! For thirty days, I'll be writing and posting LGBTQ+ fics inspired by the prompts listed [here](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/517562182177703635/). These fics will be anywhere from 100-1,500 words, will be for different fandoms, ships and characters, and will all stand alone. Here goes nothing!
> 
> Day 29 Prompt: Peaceful.
> 
> Title comes from the song "Lose It" by Oh Wonder.

“Hey, sweet Sage,” Brooklyn croons just as she always does when she pushes open the door to her girlfriend’s studio. She steps inside and Sage’s moving figure catches her eye immediately, flitting across the room in a fluid pirouette turned leap turned roll across the wooden floor, so gentle that she barely even makes a sound. Brooklyn stands back to watch the show unfolding before her, just practice but breathtaking all the same. Brooklyn knows that if Sage could see herself through her eyes she’d pick apart a million things that she could improve on— and Brooklyn gets it, she does the same for herself— but really, if she’s being completely and totally, one hundred percent transparent and honest, the scene she sees before her is perfect.  _ Sage _ is perfect. 

There’s no doubt that Sage sees Brooklyn, but she doesn’t stop. She’s too involved in her routine, reciting it like it’s a part of her, ultra-focused as the music continues on until the end of her run. Even when the notes do swell up into an overwhelming crescendo and then fade out into silence, she hesitates before meeting Brooklyn’s impressed, admiring gaze. 

“Hey,” Sage gets out breathlessly once she’s finished. She rests her hands on her knees, head bowed and covered by the loose strands of hair that have fallen out of the twin ponytails that frame each side of her face. Brooklyn dutifully tucks them behind her ear, resting her hand on Sage’s neck when she’s done and leaning in to kiss her softly, not before applauding and singing her praises, of course. 

Brooklyn can taste the salt of sweat on Sage’s lips, see it glistening on her ivory skin when she pulls away.

“How long have you been rehearsing?” 

Sage lets out a breathy, tired chuckle. Her cheeks flush a pretty, sunset pink and Brooklyn touches them again, just because she can. They’re still very new in this relationship thing and every day, Brooklyn swears Sage gets even more adorable, even more beautiful.

“Couldn’t tell you,” Sage replies. “What time is it now?”

“A little before five,” Brooklyn answers, and she can’t help the concern that rushes through her when she sees Sage gulp down water and then immediately get into position to start her routine again.

“Hey,” Brooklyn says as she flops down onto the floor, legs crossing as she lays them out before her. She pats the open expanse of floor beside her, the wood smooth and coated with a scratch resistant glaze, and makes a motion for Sage to join her. “Come here.”

Sage leans against the barre, clearly still a bit out of breath but trying to hide it. She folds her arms across her chest. “What?”

“Come sit,” Brooklyn repeats, being intentionally vague. She wiggles her eyebrows at Sage, trying to crack her, but she’s stubborn, always stubborn. Brooklyn notices the way her lips turn up into a tiny smile, though, even if just for half a second. 

“I don’t have time to sit right now,” Sage says like Brooklyn has proposed that they run a marathon across the city and back. “Sorry.” 

Sage turns the music on again, heavy drums and steady rhythms filling the room. Brooklyn doesn’t go to shut it off. Instead, she scoots out of the way just enough for Sage to have all the space she needs, but still stretches out, trying to make the prospect of a break even more enticing than it already does. Sage ends with another shuddering, spectacular finale, eyes lingering on Brooklyn and still pretending that she doesn’t want to join her. 

She goes over her exercise so many times that Brooklyn is starting to feel like she knows it just as well. If she had known that Sage would be so firm in her dedication and refuse to take a simple breather with her girlfriend, Brooklyn would have probably stayed in her own studio; she’s got her own fair share of choreography, not to mention voice lessons, to catch up on. 

Her attempts prove worthwhile when Sage finally sits down, not without more insisting from Brooklyn and a long, exaggerated reach of her hand. Brooklyn guides Sage back down onto the floor until they’re both laying on their backs, and only then does she hear Sage finally exhale. A different kind of sigh, one of relief, of relaxation.

Brooklyn traces shapes on the back of Sage’s hands, bumps her own feet against Sage’s dance shoes when she longs for more touch from her. It’s quiet, more quiet than it ever really is around here, and neither Brooklyn or Sage have spent this much time in the studios without some kind of noise. 

“I did this the other day,” Brooklyn says, filling in the tranquil absence with a hushed whisper. “I needed to just stop thinking about the competitions, about getting better, about winning, and just  _ be.  _ Just  _ breathe.” _

Out of her peripheral vision, she sees Sage nod, as if confirming what Brooklyn is about to say next. 

“I think you needed to do the same.”

They stay like that for awhile, Brooklyn alternating from staring out the skylights at the rainy, grey-tinted sky and at Sage’s face, still and thoughtful. She’s beautiful, so nice to look at, so small yet sure, confident yet subdued. To think that she’s all Brooklyn’s... well, no, that’s not really correct; Sage isn’t anyone’s but her own and Brooklyn wouldn’t want her to be, either. To think that she wants to be with Brooklyn, that she chooses to spend these moments with Brooklyn, is a reality far more fortunate than Brooklyn thought she’d get the luxury of, especially here and now.

“It’s peaceful, isn’t it?” Brooklyn marvels, her fingers back in Sage’s hair, smoothing out the waves. “And we need the rest.  _ You  _ need the rest. At least every once in a while, or else you’ll burn out.”

Sage turns to look at her, giving her a soft smile. “Maybe you’re right.”

“You know I am,” Brooklyn answers, grinning all the while she leans in to kiss Sage again.

_ Yeah,  _ she thinks,  _ they need to have more moments like this.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and celebrate pride month with me on Tumblr [here.](https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/)


End file.
